


Controlled [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [26]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Control, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tsum Steve Rogers, Tsum Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tsum Tony is under mind control.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Team Angst





	Controlled [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Mind Control” [O5]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Black and White.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
